


Plea Bargain

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Crying, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Brutality, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: In the world of Mobtale, Sans and Papyrus' compound has been raided. The police officers on scene abuse their power...and their suspects.





	Plea Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the beautiful works of pieni-kuolema on Tumblr, specifically their "Sans gets abused by cops" scenarios. Go check them out their shit is AMAZING.
> 
> Day 5! Today's prompts were humiliation, cuckolding, and body swap. I went with humiliation AND cuckolding!

Sans had lost track of how many times the officers had kicked him. Beat him. Stepped on his toes, slammed his head against the wall. But he knew exactly how many times they had kicked his brother. Slapped him. Clubbed him.  _Violated_ him.  
  
He shivered, whining into his gag as he looked away. The moment that one asshole cop had caught him in that alleyway months back he _knew_ he should have gone to the family. But he’d been afraid, and he had to admit to himself, more than a little embarrassed. Forced to suck off a human cop...his reputation would never recover from that. The family would kill him and Papyrus both, just to keep their name from being sullied. So he kept it to himself, put up with the human’s all too frequent “requests” in order to keep the family safe.  
  
But none of that mattered, now. The compound was raided. The family was ousted. And his brother…  
  
“Mmmm, aah, that’s right, squeal for me you fuckin’ bitch!” The human fucking Papyrus was more talkative than the other three had been. At first, Papyrus had been strong and indignant, refusing to give in even as the numbers overwhelmed them. But the moment Sans had gotten caught it was all over. Papyrus finally yielded, and his brother was cuffed, gagged, and forced to watch as they had their way with him.  
  
“C’mon you fucking monster bitch, squeal!” _CRACK_ . The human slapped Papyrus, causing the tall skeleton to groan from behind his own cloth gag. “Yeah, that’s right, remember who’s fucking you, bitch!” Sans tried to look away, but one of the humans standing over him put a hand on top of his skull, forcing his teary eye sockets to remain locked on his brother.  
  
“Hey, hey!” one of the bystanders chuckled. “Looks like somebody’s not having such a bad time, after all!” A booted foot pressed against Sans’ crotch and he jolted, only just then realizing the glowing blue bulge that had formed in his trousers. He cringed and tried to pull away, but only managed to push himself harder against the wall.  
  
“Whassa matter, runt? Want in on the action, too?” the human above him taunted, turning his face toward his own arousal. Somewhere off to the side Papyrus squawked in protest, but Sans couldn’t see why, groaning as he was forced to watch the boot slowly grind into his increasingly urgent erection.  
  
“Aww, I think I know how we can help the poor guy out,” a familiar voice purred. Sans froze. Then _that face_ came down to fill his vision, and he knew. _He_ was here. That human cop who had started it all. The man smirked as he swatted the boot away from Sans’ groin, then gingerly pulled the monster’s fly down, freeing his fully erect and dripping cock.  
  
“My, my, you are in a _bind_ , aint’cha,” he chuckled, a chorus of laughter echoing from the others behind him. “You’ve been so good to me these last few months, lemme return the favor.” He wrapped his hand around the blue shaft and gave it a firm tug, pulling a languorous moan from Sans. “Turn his head to the other again,” the human barked. “Yeah, and turn the other one’s head around, too. I want ‘em to see each other, know they’re gettin’ off to seeing their own brother get fucked.”  
  
Sans’ skull was wrenched to the side again, and he saw Papyrus, whose own skull was now lifted off the floor and forced up at him. The human squeezed Sans off at an torturously slow pace, making long, hard strokes that were painfully forceful. New tears poured down the small skeleton’s cheeks, soaking into the gag. Why, _why_ had he let it get this bad? Even if they somehow made it out of this, Papyrus was never going to forgive him. Not after he’d destroyed the family. Not after he’d lied to him for _months_ on end. Not after he became aroused while seeing his brother helpless and violated by humans...  
  
The human on top of Papyrus fucked him with renewed vigor, still taunting and swearing at him, bucking so hard that the skeleton’s bones clattered on the hardwood floor with each thrust. Papyrus closed his eyes, releasing a moan which was clearly not just from the agony of being brutally raped.  
  
“Look at that, they’re both getting off to this!” “What a couple’a freaks!” the humans guffawed. The hand on Sans’ cock began to pump faster. The small skeleton to kicked and groaned, unable to abate the pressure building deep inside him. Saliva seeped through the gag, dribbling onto his front in long strands. His eyes were still locked on his brother, but they were blurring and losing focus. In the brief moments he could see his brother’s face clearly, Papyrus’ eye lights were also large and over-bright, overcome with stimulation and pain.  
  
“Hff, mmm, hmmm, hnnnn!” Sans was reaching his limit fast, whining and writhing with each stroke, feet kicking and scraping the floor futilely. He was so close, so _close_ . He pressed his back hard against the wall, balling up his fists, firmly shutting his eyes as he finally threw away the last of his dignity and submitted himself to the undeniable pressure building in his cock. He was close, he was going to—  
  
“HmmmmmMMM _MMM!”_ Papyrus shrieked, his tall spine arching off the floor as he came so violently the whole room fell silent. Even the human on top of him was shocked into silence, just before he also came from the pressure Papyrus’ climax had exerted on him. The human groaned, muttering incoherently as he unloaded all of his cum into Papyrus, the excess seeping into a pool the skeleton’s spine splashed into when his back finally fell back to the floor.  
  
Sans’ cock twitched hard and he braced himself. But just before he could crest, the human let go, laughing maniacally as the small skeleton squeaked in outrage and desperately humped the air. No, _no!_ They couldn’t do that! They couldn’t bring him that close and just stop! Sans wailed behind the gag, wrenching his sore wrists against the cuffs, hips bucking and scraping the floor, trying to attain that last bit of friction that would set him over the edge.  
  
But it never came. The humans stood over him, pointing, mocking, laughing so hard some were doubled over clutching at their sides. Sans’ cock continued to throb, beads of precum pouring down the shaft, pulsing and aching with so much need he thought he might die. “MMMMNNNN!” he screamed, chest heaving with sobs of frustration.  
  
“Oh no, runt. You ain't gettin' off that easy,” the ringleader tutted. "We ain't anywhere _near_ done with you, yet. You don’t get to cum until every one of us shoots a load in your brother. And by my count, there’s a good...five left? Six, maybe? If the Chief wants to join in.” He put his face directly in front of Sans, putting a hand to the side of his flushed, sweaty skull. “So hang in there, little guy. ‘Cause if you cum before we says you can…” Something sharp and icy cold pricked the base of his shaft. Sans went rigid. “We’re gonna see how many pieces we can slice that cute little dick of yours into before you dust. Capiche?”  
  
Sans whimpered, then closed his eyes in defeat. He nodded once.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I know like fuck all about mobtale, lol. Beyond pieni-kuolema’s amazing art, anyway. So here’s my version of it. Sans and Papyrus are fairly high on the mob family food-chain, but aren’t the leaders. For a while I wasn’t sure what to do with this prompt, but then I decided to get a bit crazy and do a human/monster pairing (if you can call this a paring, haha). Not something I usually go for, but pieni’s art is just SO GREAT and the *ahem* “RELATIONSHIP” Sans has with the officer was just perfect. So here we are.
> 
> Not the last human/monster pairing you’ll see this kinktober! Tomorrow we go back to some lighter, fluffier stuff with some consensual bondage and size-difference. Don’t worry, these last two days are about as dark as it gets. Well...sort of. There are a couple more you should probably be worried about, haha.


End file.
